


Recovery

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles sat in the chair and stared over at the small hospital bed. She still looked so small lying there. The doctors had promised she'd be losing several of the tubes that were connected to her today, but they had yet to show up to remove them. He looked at his watch. Probably because it was only three in the morning.

The phone rang and he picked it up immediately. "Hello?" 

"Hello, Rupert." 

"Mum." 

"I was just told. How is she?" 

"Better. She's off the IV today and I'll get to take her home tomorrow." 

"I'm so sorry about the baby. I can only imagine. I was excited for you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "For you, not for the Council." 

"I know, Mum." He reached down and stroked Willow's hair back from her face. "I'm sorry too. But we'll try again." 

"And if at first you don't succeed?" A small laugh came over the line. "I suppose this is one job you won't mind practicing until you get it perfect, hmm?" 

"No. Won't mind at all." He laughed with her. "Were you excited about being a grandmum?" 

"Thrilled. I like her very much, Rupert. Don't let them hurt her." 

"The vampires?" 

"The Council." She sighed. "I have it on fairly good authority that they're now afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect the next Watcher. They're reevaluating. You know what they want." 

"I won't." 

"I know." Marguerite could imagine the look of determination on her son's face. "But they'll demand that she come here as soon as she pregnant again. And I won't be able to save her. They'll expect you to follow through with the ritual." 

"Ritual has always been a bad thing in my experience. I won't do it." 

"I know you won't. But Quentin is headed back there, so be prepared for anything. They'll use everything they can against you." 

"I know." He smirked. "Why is it that the Council, destined to guide the person who can save the world from the greatest evils, is so damn incestuous and destructive?" 

"They get caught up in the evil. They don't notice the good anymore." 

"How did you stand it, Mum?" 

"I did it because I had to. And I didn't think I had any other choice. You've experienced your own evils, face to face. They haven't. Or if they have, they've forgotten what it's like. They live in a very sheltered world." She shook her head. "Be careful." 

"I will." 

"I love you." 

Tears filled Giles' eyes. He hadn't heard those words from either parent since he was a child. "I love you too, Mum." 

"Give Willow my love. And tell her if I can survive, she can." 

"Thank you." He hung up the phone and wiped his cheeks. Willow's small hand reached out to take his. She squeezed it. 

"Are you all right?" 

"That's my question." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "How are you feeling?" 

"Dizzy and tired. But other than that, I'm great." She moved slightly and gasped as pain shot through her abdomen. "And sore. Did I mention sore?" 

"You're not supposed to move. You'll pull your stitches." He moved his chair closer. 

"Have you left? Been home? Watched?" She glared at him as well as she could. Her heart simply wasn't in it. How could she be mad at him for being by her side? 

"I was at the library all day yesterday while you were sedated, working with Buffy, Xander and Oz to try and find out about the group that attacked you. Obviously they knew about us, so we're assuming they've been in town for a while." 

"You could bring me my computer and I could"

"No. You're job is simply to recover. I won't have you straining yourself by trying to do too much." He shook his head. 

"Giles, typing isn't strenuous." 

"I don't care. You're my fiancée, and what I say goes." He noticed her look of indignation and raised an eyebrow. "Fine. As Watcher, I insist that this is too dangerous for you. The vampires attacked you, so you're out of the action until we can find out what they're after. Understood?" 

"But I can help." 

He sighed and stared into her eyes. "Willow, please? I'm not going to do anything that might put you at risk. Love, I can't bear the thought of anything else happening to you. If that means that I keep you away from all of the monsters in our lives until you're well again, then please let me." 

She met his eyes, surprised to see real fear there. The last time she'd seen fear was when Egyhon had possessed Jenny. "All right. I'll be good. But you have to promise me something." 

"What?" 

"If you need help on the computer, you come to me. I'll only do things while you're around to protect me. I want to help. I need to help. These monsters killed our child. I won't be able to rest until they're dead. I won't be healed until they're dead." Her green eyes shone with determination. 

"All right. I promise." 

She nodded and settled back against her pillow. He stood and tucked the sheet around her. "Get some rest. I'll be right here." 

"You should be helping Buffy." 

"You need me." 

"I need a guard, not a Watcher. She needs you, Rupert. Send over Xander or Oz." She smiled weakly. "I love you." 

"I love you." He kissed her forehead as her eyes closed. "And I'll go." 

*****

He was kneeling in a pool of blood; Willow's broken body in his hands. He could tell immediately that she was dead, her neck was bent at an unnatural angle. He wept tears of anguish, leaning down to kiss her cold lips one last time. 

Buffy's hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at her. "It's for the best." 

"No." 

"You know what you must do." 

"I can't." 

"You must. It's the only way." 

He stared at his Slayer wondering when such callousness had entered her heart. "I can't. I'll never"

"You will. You have to. You know it. You've known from the beginning. It's destiny." 

"I've defied destiny before." 

"What? You're little foray into the occult? You came back. You always come back. You can't deny it." 

"I have to. I will. I won't betray her. Or you." 

"You will." She slapped him across the face and Giles jerked awake. 

Startled, he looked around the library. It was dark and he was alone. His heart was beating too quickly, so he made his way to the teapot. His nerves were shot. He thought back to the dream. His mother's conversation had obviously effected him more than he'd thought. He needed to talk to Buffy. 

The water reached the proper temperature and he poured two cups of tea. Setting them both on his desk, he looked up just as Buffy appeared in his doorway. "Tea?" 

"You don't seem surprised. You know why I'm here?" 

"I have a feeling. Your dream?" 

"You had it too." She sat on the couch and accepted the cup he offered her. Her hands were shaking slightly. "What does it mean?" 

"You've never read any of the Watcher's diaries, have you?" 

"Giles"

"Humor me." 

"No. I looked in the one that dealt with Angelus, but I've never read any of the others." She looked into her cup, suddenly afraid of what he was going to say. 

"The reason the Council frowns on my relationship with Willow, the reason that they disapprove of myaffection for you is a simple one. Throughout history, whenever the Watcher is male, he has toconsummate his relationship with his Slayer before he can move on to any other woman as a partner." 

"You're kidding." 

"No. I wish to God I were. It's called the Ritual. It's expected of all male Watchers." 

"Why didn't you tell me? And eww." 

"I know. Not that you're not lovely, but I think of you as a daughter, a friend. Not someone I want to" He stopped. "And they're coming. Members of the Council, to pressure us into completing the ritual." 

"They can't fight a Slayer." 

"They can fight me." He looked at the wall behind her, his eyes sad. "I've done my duty to the best of my abilities. I know that I've done the wrong thing at times, but there's no instruction manual. I can't do this. I'll walk away before I'll do this." 

"You can't. You're my Watcher. I need you." 

He moved to the sofa next to her and hugged her. "I appreciate that, Buffy. I do. But I can't hurt Willow like that. I can't. And so, if I have to walk away, I will. There is always another Watcher." 

"But not another Giles." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't do this without you." 

"Well, I see perhaps we won't have to nudge things in the right direction after all." Quentin stood in the doorway and smiled. "Having interesting dreams, Mr. Giles?" 

Buffy smiled maliciously. "Hey, how's the wrist?" 

"Ah yes, you're a delightfully witty child, aren't you?" Quentin entered the office and sat on the edge of Giles' desk. "I'm assuming you know why I'm here. After this last incident, we feel it's prudent that you go through with the Ritual. We had hoped that because of the girl's ability in witchcraft that she would be able to bypass the need for it, but that is obviously not the case." 

"I'm not going to do it." Giles shook his head. "It's absolutely absurd." 

"Consummating your relationship with your Slayer will imbue the woman with strength. She'll be able to withstand attacks better. It's a simple case of survival of the species, Mr. Giles." 

"I don't care." 

"Very well. As soon as you've done your duty and impregnated her again, we'll take her to England until the child is born. Then you'll be welcome to have your wife back. The child, of course, would be entrusted to the Council." 

"No." Buffy stood up and walked menacingly toward him. "I'm so sick of this damn council trying to run my life and the lives of my friends. Willow will stay here. So will any child she has." 

"Stay out of this. The future of the Watchers is just as important as the continuation of the Slayers. You have no options here, Mr. Giles. If you do not follow through on the Ritual, we'll find some other way of making our point." 

"Going to kidnap us both and make up have sex?" Buffy smirked. "I'd love to see you try. You won't have the advantage of your little strength zapping potion this time." 

"I assure you, if it comes to it, our potion, as you so quaintly call it, will not be necessary." Quentin stood and left the room. 

Giles sighed and rubbed his temples. Buffy looked at him. "What was that all about? Why don't you explain this Ritual to me a little more?" She pulled out his desk chair and sat in front of him. "And this time, don't leave out any of the pertinent details." 

"It is said that if a Watcher hasrelations with his Slayer, the Watcher's chosen mate will reap the benefits of the union." 

"Meaning?" 

"If we were to have sex, Willow would become stronger. At least, if she's the woman I'm supposed to be with. As you know, the Council is big on destiny. They believe that if Willow is my destined partner, some of your strength would be imparted to her to help her care for the child." 

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Does it work?" 

"I don't know." 

"Your parents?"

"We'reyou and I are unique in many ways. Our methods of slaying, of doing everything are different than any other slaying team that I've read about. Watchers are supposed to pick wives that stay at home protected by the Council. They're supposed to be sheltered from harm. Coddled, pampered, stifled. Most Watchers marry, have sex, leave their wives to the Council and go back to their duties. I'm afraid you and I are getting quite good at defying convention." 

"The Council really sucks the fun out of everything, don't they?" 

"You're supposed to be my first priority. I imagine they're quite annoyed at the fact that I love Willow." 

She gazed down at her hands quietly for a moment. "Giles, I love you. You're a wonderful Watcher and a wonderful friend. But you're like a father to me. I can'tI don't want to sleep with you." 

"I love you too, Buffy." He nodded and hugged her. 

Xander stood in the doorway, disbelief strong in his eyes. He held his tongue, but a cold shiver ran through him. "Hey guys." 

Giles pulled away from Buffy. "I thought you were at the hospital?" 

"Oz is there." He shrugged. "You need some help with research?" 

"Shouldn't you be at home in bed?" 

Xander's mind was racing. He didn't want to believe that what he'd seen meant anything more than innocent affection, but fear had settled permanently in his stomach since Willow's attack. Was Giles trying to get rid of him for a reason? 

"No. I need to help find these guys. They need to be introduced to the pointy end of a stake for what they did to Willow. I sleep, I'll have nightmares." He sat at the table and pulled the book Giles had been looking at earlier towards him. "Do we know anything?" 

"No, I'm afraid Buffy and I have beenpreoccupied." 

Xander didn't comment. He looked down at the book with tears in his eyes. Poor Willow. "Well, I'll start looking." He refused to look at either of them. 

Buffy tilted her head, knowing somehow that something was wrong. "Xan?" 

"Yeah?" He looked over at her. 

She flinched at the look in his eyes. "Nothing. I'm going to go home and get some sleep." 

"Night." 

Giles smiled at his Slayer. "Goodnight, Buffy." 

*****

Giles sat opposite Xander at the table, looking through yet another book. His elbows were both on the table, his head resting against his hands. "Have you found anything?" 

"Nope. I called Cordelia though, and she's going to ask Angel if he's heard anything on the streets. Hopefully there are some rumors going around." 

He looked up at the younger man. There was something in his voice. "Xander? What's wrong?" 

"Why would something be wrong? My best friend's in the hospital with a pack of vampires after her, she just lost her baby and you're" he stopped, biting his lip to keep the words in. 

"I'm what?" His voice was calm, not accusing. "What am I doing that has you so upset?" 

"Nothing." 

"Xander." 

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I came in and I saw you hugging Buffy. You told her that you love her. And I ran into some guy outside who said it was best if I didn't bother you because you and your Slayer had some personal business to attend to. I asked him what he meant and he said I'd understand if I walked in at the wrong time. That says only one thing to me, and I don't want to hear it." He got up from the table and walked to the circulation desk. His back was stiff and unrelenting. 

"That was Quentin. Buffy probably told you about him after her eighteenth birthday." 

"She mentioned him." 

"They want Buffy and I to perform what's called the Ritual. It is supposed to help Willow." 

"How?" 

"It supposed to give the Watcher's mate some of the strength of the Slayer so that she can protect herself while she's pregnant." 

He turned slightly. "Why would taking any of Buffy's strength be a good thing? She's the one who has to fight the bad guys all the time." 

"I know. I disagree with it as well, but that doesn't mean the Council is listening." 

He faced him. "This Ritual, you have to sleep with her, don't you? That's what he meant?" 

Giles nodded wordlessly. 

"You can't." 

"No. I can't. I love Willow far too much. And Buffy is like a daughter to me." 

"You won't?" 

"I won't." Giles leaned back in his chair. "I just have to find some way of getting around it other than quitting the Council of Watchers. Buffy and I are a good team. And with the help of you Slayerettes, we're probably the best team they've ever had. I don't want to have to give that up. But I will if that's what I have to do to protect Willow." 

Xander walked back to the table and sat down. "If you leave the Watchers, will your child still be a Watcher?" 

"Yes." 

"So Willow would still be at risk?" 

He nodded. 

"So, back to the research?" 

"Back to the research." Giles went back to his book for a few moments before looking back up at Xander. "In the future, please talk to me. I'm not going to hurt Willow. If there's a misunderstanding, I'd like for us to settle it before it turns into something more. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

*****

Giles stepped into the hospital room and smiled despite the twinge of jealousy he felt. Oz sat by Willow's side holding her hand. They were both asleep, but as it was daylight, Giles didn't mind. As he walked in, Oz's eyes snapped open. 

"Hey." 

"Hello Oz. Quiet night?" 

"Yeah. I gotta say, hospitalsnot a pleasant smell." 

"I'm sorry. I forgot about you're acute senses." 

"It's okay. She's worth it." He stood up and stretched. "Your watch?" 

"Yeah. Go home, get some sleep. We're researching tonight as well. Will you watch her again? I feel safest with your werewolf abilities." 

"Sure. I'll come right before sundown." 

"Thank you Oz. It means the world to me." 

"Like I said, she's worth it." He smiled then yawned. "See ya." 

Giles sat in his vacated chair and gazed at her. She turned her head, her eyes barely open. "Hey." 

"Hello, love." 

"Giles, someone came to see me." She winced a little as she tried to sit up. He stood immediately and held her down. 

"Don't try to get up." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Who came by?" 

"Oz wouldn't let him in. It was some Englishman. Said he was from the Watcher's Council. I think it was Quentin." She bit her lip before continuing. "I heard them talking." 

"I see. And?" 

"Is it true? This ritual?" 

"Bloody hell," he growled. "Damn him." 

"I'll take that as a yes?" She lay back against the pillows, blindly groping for his hand. "You have to sleep with Buffy?" 

He hung his head and mentally cursed the Council. "It's an old superstition." He brushed her hair back from her face. "One that has no place in our lives. You don't have to worry Willow. I have no intention of doing anything like what they want." 

Her green eyes were curious. "Why not?" 

"I'm not going to sleep with Buffy. It's as simple as that." 

"If it could help"

He stood up and began pacing. "I don't believe I'm hearing this. You're obviously on too strong a dosage of medication if for a second you think I'm going to defile what I feel for you just to appease the sodding Council. What they ask has no credence. It has no plausibility. It's simply a way for them to try and run their Watcher's lives even more." He stopped pacing when he heard her laugh. "What exactly is so funny, Miss Rosenberg?" 

"You." She held out her hand to him. "I just like it when you get angry. Now come and kiss me." 

He moved to her side, his eyebrows raised. "You're trying to get a rise out of me, are you?" 

"Well, it's the only way I can right now." She met his lips with her own, sighing against them. 

He kissed her softly before pulling away. "Can you move over just a bit? Or does it hurt too much?" 

She scooted over very carefully, making room for him at her side. He lay next to her, lifting her head so that it could rest on his shoulder. He breathed in her scent and grimaced as his body responded. She giggled. "Well, maybe not the only way." She pulled the sheet over him and let her hand rest on his upper thigh. "Would you like to sleep with me, Mr. Giles? Even though I'm not your Slayer?" 

"I prefer witches to Slayers, thank you very much." He kissed her again, gasping as her hand moved higher. "Love, don't start something we can't finish." 

"But I've missed you." 

"And I you, but I'll miss you even more if you get me all hot and bothered. There will be time enough for this later. You forget you're going to have to do quite a bit of recovering at home." 

"In bed?" 

"In bed." 

She snuggled closer to him and simply held him. Sleep was fighting to overtake her, despite her arousal. "Well, I did say sleep with you, didn't I?" 

He closed his eyes and felt his body relax. "I haven't slept well in days. I can't seem to sleep without you by my side." 

"Well then," she yawned. "Let's take advantage, shall we?" 


End file.
